The Founders Departing
by RavenclawsLioness
Summary: It is common knowledge that Rowena Ravenclaw died of a broken heart. The question that I shall answer is: Who broke it? Please Review
1. Chapter 1 Late at Night

Rowena Ravenclaw sat quietly in her study, jotting down notes on a shard of parchment every so often. It was the middle of the night and she needed to prepare her lessons for the students for the next day. Her eagle feather quill scratched dully on the parchment as she made her plans. Ever since Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began, Rowena had been kept extremely busy. She loved the idea of young witches and wizards being able to learn magic without fear of muggle knowledge, but it was certainly taking its toll. _It is worth it_, she thought for the thousandth time. As long as the students had a place to learn, she would have to set everything aside until the school year ended; then she would have her free time. But for now, the students in her house were her top priority.

There was a knock at the wooden door.

"You may enter," Rowena called. The door opened and in entered Helga Hufflepuff wearing a dressing gown and holding her wand high so that the illuminated tip spread light all around her.

"Godric has sent me to tell you that you need your sleep for your students' sake," she said tiredly. She looked as if she had been awoken from a deep sleep. Rowena gave a dull smile. She had been staying up late with her lessons for the past week, and it was certainly obvious. Just this morning Rowena had nearly fallen asleep in the Great Hall at breakfast.

"Tell Godric that I am nearly done and that he needs not worry." Helga nodded and left the study without another word. Rowena sighed as the door closed with a snap. This is what her life had been like for the past few weeks. The sleepless nights and the inattentiveness during the day had earned her the worry of her fellows. Godric had taken to speaking to her through Helga. Only Salazar ever expressed his own worry to her face. Rowena felt that he was the only one that cared about her.

She laid down her quill, feeling that she had planned enough for the students in her house. She illuminated her wand and blew out the candle. She walked over to the door farthest to her.

_"Alohamora_," she whispered. The lock clicked. Rowena shut the door after her and locked it. She made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Godric was right, she needed her sleep, and not just for her students. Rowena needed sleep for herself. She didn't want to fall asleep in the Great Hall again.

Rowena took off her regular robes and pulled on her dressing gown. She didn't plan to start lessons with her house until later in the morning anyway. She pulled back the covers and climbed into her bed. She was asleep only moments after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Rowena's dreams were filled with tears. She saw Salazar and Godric dueling. In her dream, she screamed for them to stop, she screamed for peace, but none came. In her dream, Helga was only egging them on. It was so unlike her. It was so unlike all of them. She saw Salazar leave the castle never to return, and Godric storm up to his chambers. 

The last thing Rowena saw before she woke with a start, was the Sorting Hat say,

_"This shall be remembered."_


	2. Chapter 2 It Will Not Come True

"Today, students, we shall be studying Transfiguration. You shall be attempting to transfigure the mice on your tables, into serpents. The incantation is _Reptilius_. Go on, then."

Salazar watched closely as his students attempted the new spell. He sat quietly behind his oak desk with the tips of his long fingers placed together, his head cocked to the side. He was not really interested in the lesson, however. He was worried about Rowena. That morning at breakfast, she had been rather distant with everyone, as though she was afraid to speak to any of them.

Salazar was very close to Rowena. She had helped convince the Helga and Godric long ago that just because he was a Parsletongue, that didn't make him evil. Godric and Helga trusted him, but not to the fullest extent. Only Rowena would speak to him privately.

"Professor Slytherin," came a distant voice.

"What?" he snapped. How dare any of these children think that they could just interrupt his train of thought?

"A-are you alright?" Salazar looked up at the speaker. It was Crystalline Black, one of his favorite students. She was looking up at him with large, frightened eyes. He suddenly felt guilty about snapping at her.

"Yes, Miss Black. I am simply a bit distracted. Continue with your lesson." Crystalline nodded and returned her attention to her mouse, which was starting to grow fangs.

Salazar continued to think about Rowena. She was, of course, the brightest of the four founders, that much could not be denied. She was also the hardest worker, and that, Salazar believed, was what was causing her to be so distant. Either that, or something was troubling her. _If something was bothering her, she would tell me._ Salazar thought. He made up his mind to speak to her after dinner. Maybe then he would know what was going on.

* * *

Rowena sat in the library, silently reading one of the more ancient books about Potion Making, though she wasn't taking any of it in. She was still thinking about the dream she had had the night before. Something terrible was going to happen. Rowena had had dreams like that before, where something important was going to happen. She refused to call herself a Seer. Divination was a subject that Rowena had very little respect for. To her, it was simply guesswork, something that truly disgraced knowledge in all forms. She called her dreams mere coincidence, and the knowledge of the future during her waking hours mere intuition. 

"Salazar, I know you need to speak to me," she said. And sure enough, Salazar emerged from behind one of the book-filled shelves.

"I shall never understand how you are able to do that and not call yourself a Seer, Rowena," he smirked. Rowena chuckled.

"Pure intuition, Salazar. Something you would never be able to comprehend." Salazar continued to smirk. He walked towards her.

"Were you here during dinner?" he asked. Rowena nodded. "Why? Is there something bothering you, Rowena?" She didn't respond as quickly this time. She took the time to finish the page she was reading first and place something in the book to mark her place. She took a deep breath and stared at Salazar very hard.

"There was a dream," she began.

"Bad?"

Rowena nodded. "Like the ones I used to have about us creating Hogwarts, only worse, by far." Salazar stepped forward and sat down in the wooden chair across from her, begging her to go on with his eyes. She took another deep breath and obliged.

"It was about you, Helga, Godric, and me. You and Godric were fighting and Helga was urging you two to go on." Salazar nodded.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"You left the school and never came back." Rowena sounded dangerously close to tears. Salazar reached across the table that was separating them and grabbed her hand.

"And Godric's hat said that it would be remembered."

"It was just a dream," he said after a while. Rowena nodded.

"I know, I am being ridiculous. I am just afraid. What if this dream comes true as well?" Salazar shook his head.

"_It will not come true,_ Rowena. Please, trust me." She looked up at him with her big, brown eyes. The finality in his voice left no room for argument. She merely nodded and said that she needed some sleep. Salazar nodded his agreement. They stood from the table and went their separate ways when they reached the door.

* * *

"Is she alright, Salazar?" Godric asked. 

"She is just worried about some ridiculous dream she had," Salazar said dismissively.

"Dream? Didn't she have a dream about us creating Hogwarts a few years before we opened the school?" Helga asked. Salazar nodded.

"She said it was like it but far worse. She said that Godric and I fought and that I left the school and never came back." Helga and Godric exchanged significant glances.

He, Godric, and Helga were in Godric's quarters. Salazar had told them about what had happened in the library. Though while he, Salazar, was no longer worried, Godric and Helga weren't as certain. They were asking all sorts of questions and Salazar was trying his absolute best to sound patient

"Rowena just needs some rest," Godric said finally. "She has been working too hard lately. I am sure she would not disagree." There was a mummur of agreement from the other two. Helga and Salazar rose to take their leave. Surely Rowena would be alright in the morning.

* * *

A/N

Please review


	3. Chapter 3 You Are Indeed

Sunlight streamed through the open windows of Rowena's room. She squeezed her eyes tightly, thinking that it simply couldn't be morning already and that she was an imbecile for not drawing the drapes over her window before she went to sleep. Rowena had had another nightmare that night. This time, she heard the reason for Salazar's departure. He and Godric had argued about allowing muggleborn students to attend Hogwarts. Salazar had said that this was a school for _magic_ and that only children with _magic_ in their heritage should be allowed to attend. Godric had said that any child who is able to do magic should be allowed to attend Hogwarts, regardless of their parentage and this made Salazar livid. Under normal circumstances, Rowena would have been deeply troubled about this, but after her talk with Salazar in the library, she decided not to worry about it presently.

She opened her eyes slowly, allowing the last feelings of rest to fade away for a moment. She lifted herself out of her bed and yawned hugely. Rowena had scheduled for her students' lesson to be later in the morning again. She had simply been too tired to schedule it for an earlier time.

She washed her face and changed into her robes. Then she remembered that it was Friday, and after today she would have two days to rest herself a bit. That thought cheered her up considerably and she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, feeling better than she had in a long time.

Salazar looked down on the students from his place in the Great Hall. His sharp eyes scanned the students of his House, taking small sips from his solid gold goblet from time to time. They all came from long lines of wizarding families just like his. They all had great ambition and cunning, the very qualities that Salazar himself prized above all his others. The very thought of the similarities between himself and his students caused him to feel a sudden surge of respect for them. In his eyes, they had earned their being Sorted into Slytherin House.

Some would say that he and the students in his house were serpentine. It was the very reason Salazar's symbol was a snake.

Then he looked across the hall to some of the other students and sneered. _Their _mothers and fathers were not wizards; _they_ were not purebloods, as Salazar liked to call himself and the students in his house. A part of him wanted to confront Godric and demand that all students whose parents were not witches and wizards leave the school forever, but he knew that Godric would never allow it. Instead, Salazar returned his attention to his breakfast, thinking dully about the day's lessons and wishing already that they were over.

"Today, students, we shall be practicing Potion Making," said Rowena later that morning. "Now can anyone tell me what this potion is?" she indicated the vial in her hand.

Many students raised their hands. Rowena smiled to herself.

"Alright, Titania," Rowena said, picking one of them, "What is this potion?"

A small, mousy haired girl rose to her feet.

"It is Veritaserum, Professor Ravenclaw," she said, "I recognize it because it is the only potion, that I can recall, that is completely colorless."

"Very good, Titania," Rowena said. The little girl beamed. " Yes this is Veritaserum. It is, as she said, colorless, odorless, and possibly the most powerful truth potions known to wizardkind." She looked down on all of her students' eager faces. "Today, you shall attempt to concoct an antidote. The instructions," – she tapped the board behind her with her wand - "are behind me. Everything you need," – she flicked her wand towards them – "sits before you. Off you go."

Rowena sat at her wooden desk and watched in fascination as her students attempted the difficult potion. She had faith in all of them. They were chosen for her House because of their intelligence, after all. Though was a nagging feeling deep in her clever mind that she, Godric, Helga, and Salazar had made a mistake in forming Houses. She just couldn't rid herself of the feeling that if the school didn't unite, something terrible was going to happen. Rowena immediately thought back to her dreams. Was it possible that this nagging feeling and her dreams were somehow related?

Before she could think the matter through, there was a knock at the door. Rowena rose from her seat and crossed the room.

"Continue working on your potions, students," she called from over her shoulder.

She opened the door and found one of Godric's student's standing before her holding a scrolled sheet of parchment.

"Professor Gryffindor has asked me to deliver this to you, Professor Ravenclaw," he said. "He says it is of the utmost importance that you read this very carefully." Rowena nodded her head in thanks and closed the door. She made her way back over to her desk and resumed watching her students.

When they had left, Rowena untied the scarlet ribbon that was tied around the scroll. She unrolled it and read what Godric had written her.

_Rowena,_

_It is urgent that I speak with you as soon as possible. There are things that we need to discuss together. If you can, come to my quarters around eleven-o-clock this evening. This meeting is to be kept private. Neither Helga nor Salazar may know about this. You shall understand when we speak. _

_Godric_

Rowena read and reread the parchment at least three times before it finally sunk in. Godric needed to speak with her and neither Helga nor Salazar was allowed to know. This unnerved her quite a bit. Since when did Godric request her presence in his quarters alone? Why was she not allowed to talk to Salazar about this? Something didn't seem right. Sighing, Rowena decided that perhaps she should be patient and wait until eleven-o-clock.

Godric looked up from his book as he heard a knock at his door. He looked at the clock on his wall. It read eleven-o-clock. He knew that it was Rowena.

"The door is unlocked, Rowena," he called Rowena stepped inside looking confused.

"What is this all about, Godric? Why did you instruct me not to tell Salazar and Helga?" Godric took a deep breath and braced himself. What he had to say was going to upset her.

"Because I believe that only you can answer this disturbing question," he said cautiously. Rowena arched an eyebrow.

"And what has influenced you to believe this?"

Godric took another breath. "Because, regardless of what you think, I believe that you are, indeed, a Seer."


	4. Chapter 4 Her Eyes

Godric sighed as he ate his breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning. His meeting with Rowena had definitely not gone as well as he had hoped. He looked down the table to the right past Helga to Rowena's place and realized that she wasn't there. He had expected this. Godric had known that Rowena would not be pleased with him saying that she was a Seer. What he _hadn't_ expected was for Rowena to accuse him of not trusting Salazar. Godric shuddered at the memory.

_Flashback_

Rowena stared at him disbelievingly. She simply couldn't have heard him correctly. She thought that she had made it perfectly clear that she wasn't a Seer, no matter how intuitive she was. Her dreams, she had recently realized, were stress-related. There was nothing out of the ordinary about them, not now that Salazar had told her there was nothing to worry about.

"Godric," she said. "I am _not_ a Seer. Whatever it is that Salazar has told you about my dreams, has obviously worried you too much."

"But that is just it, Rowena," Godric sighed. "Salazar dismissed your dreams as stress-related. I am not sure how much I can trust him." Rowena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Godric and Salazar were comrades. They were confidants. How could Godric all of a sudden be skeptical about Salazar's trustworthiness after all that they had been through together?

"What are you saying, Godric? Are you saying that there is something going on with Salazar that has caused you not to trust him anymore?" her tone was icy. Godric sighed again. But before he could answer, Rowena was asking questions again.

"What does Helga have to do with this? Why can't she know that Salazar is apparently no longer worthy of your trust?"

"Rowena, please let me explain myself," Godric interrupted. Rowena scowled but didn't say any more. Godric took another breath. "It is my current belief," he began, "that Salazar is trying to get close to you in order to gain more control over the school. You-"

"Are outraged by such an accusation!" Rowena shouted. Godric was suddenly glad that the walls of his chambers had silencing charms all around them. It wouldn't do to have the students hear Rowena rant all night long.

"How in the world did you come to the conclusion that Salazar is trying to take over the school? You two have been friends since Hogwarts began, how on earth could you suddenly betray his trust? Why-"

"I have my reasons, Rowena!" Godric shouted. "I never said that he was trying to take over the school, I merely meant-"

"Well your reasons are no longer satisfactory if they involve you not trusting Salazar!" Rowena said, sounding dangerously close to tears. And with that, Rowena stormed out of Godric's chambers. She needed to find Salazar. She had to tell him what was going on.

Godric, meanwhile, was thinking – rather selfishly - that he hadn't even gotten to the point of what he had wanted to tell Rowena.

_End Flashback_

Godric looked down the table to his left where Salazar sat. He wasn't there either. Without a doubt, Salazar was in the library trying to comfort Rowena. She was more than likely ranting about how out of line he had been. What he, Godric, had said last night had really hurt Rowena in a way Godric was sure he would never be able to understand. Salazar had been there for Rowena at a time where there wasn't much hope for Witches and Wizards.

Godric himself had never had the inclination to know what exactly it was that caused such a strong bond between Salazar and Rowena, but now he was curious. He doubted whether Helga knew about it. If she did, wouldn't she have been with Salazar in the library trying to tell Rowena that her dreams were nothing to be worried about?

_But Helga isn't trying to gain control over the school,_ Godric thought bitterly. He knew how Salazar felt about admitting muggleborns, as Salazar often called them, into Hogwarts. There had been tension in that area years before the school began. Rowena herself had considered taking Salazar's side but had somehow talked him out of it. But whatever it was that she did, the effect was starting to wear off. It was only a matter of time, Godric felt, before it would be completely nonexistent.

* * *

"How could he accuse you of something like that, Salazar? After everything the four of us have been through… I don't know how long I can take this sort of disrespect. Nothing, I repeat, nothing, gives him the right to accuse you of such a thing. It's not as if you were… What are you staring at?"

Rowena and Salazar were, as Godric predicted, in the library. They had been sitting at a table in the back, but now Rowena was pacing in earnest, ranting about how disrespectful Godric had been the night before. He, Salazar, wasn't actually listening. His head was tilted to the side considering Rowena as she paced with an almost playful smirk on his lips.

He had had his moment of anger the night before when Rowena had told him what Godric had said. She had come down to the dungeons to his chambers almost in tears. There, she had told him everything that had gone on with Godric. It was insulting, there was no questioning that, but he wasn't taking it as personally as Rowena was.

"Nothing," he said dropping his gaze to the floor. "I just think that you are overreacting. It is not as if he was saying that it is _you_ that is trying to take over the school." A deep sneer had taken the place of Salazar's previous smirk as he said this. He cared about Rowena too much for him to allow anyone, even Godric, to say something like that to her. He almost hated himself for even suggesting something like that to her.

He looked up at her and she dropped her gaze.

"Now who was staring?" he jeered, his smirk returning. Rowena smiled and rolled her eyes. He always knew how to make her feel better: by being amusingly obnoxious. It was a trait that he shared with many of his students.

"So much for a peaceful weekend," Rowena muttered, causing Salazar to chuckle. She shook her head, a smile threatening to come across her lips. She sat back down and studied Salazar's face.

It wasn't particularly handsome, but what always held her attention were his eyes. They were ghostly pale and even then, Salazar showed most of his emotions through them. They almost literally lit up when he laughed or smiled and glowed mischievously when he smirked or was plotting. When Salazar was angry, you could just barely see tiny specks of green glow in his eyes. It was a private love that Rowena felt for Salazar's eyes.

Unbeknownst to Rowena, Salazar felt a small (at least to him) fondness for _her_ eyes as well. They were a dark but bright brown that was outlined by a thick ring of black. They practically always glowed on her face, causing them to almost stand out.

Rowena didn't realize that she had been staring at Salazar for so long. Her eyes were glazed over as Salazar gave her a questioning look. He finally shook his head and sighed. Rowena would often stare into space after she had finished ranting. It was one of the many qualities that made her Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar loved that about her.

* * *

"Godric, you must admit that you were a bit out of line with Rowena last night," Helga said reasonably.

"Yes, yes I know," Godric mumbled. They were speaking in a deserted classroom that was normally used for Potions. It was completely secluded so they didn't have to worry about students finding them. Godric had told Helga what had happened last night. He had hoped that Helga would take his side in seeing that he hadn't even gotten to the point of what Godric had want to speak to Rowena about.

However, she, Helga, was skeptical about whose side she should take. On the one hand, Rowena was very serious in her belief that she wasn't a Seer. She was also extremely close to Salazar, and Godric saying that he didn't trust Salazar was almost as bad as saying that he didn't trust Rowena.

On the other hand, Rowena had overreacted. Though it was true that Salazar was a Founder of the school, the fact still remained that he was rather power hungry. He had caused quite a bit of tension during the construction of the castle about the muggleborns. He believed that magical education should be kept within all-magic families. Naturally, he had been outnumbered, but that didn't mean that he had completely given up on the idea.

Helga turned back to Godric. Her decision was made.

"But I agree with what you have said, Godric. Something must be done."

Godric let out a sigh of relief. Now all they had to do was convince Rowena.


	5. Chapter 5 Pepperup Potion

Salazar made his way back to the dungeons. He'd had quite a job of insisting to Rowena that no harm would come out of Godric's insulting suspicions. In the end he was able to convince her, but not before he started doubting his own logic. Rowena was, as usual, right. Nothing in all the Wizarding World gave Godric the right to speak ill of Salazar in such a way. The two of them had had their arguments, but never over something this serious. What was worse, Godric hadn't the decency to come to Salazar and discuss what was going on. It wasn't as if this were their first spat, but every other time, Godric had been man enough to come to Salazar.

_Enough, _said a stern voice from within him. _For goodness sake get a hold of yourself, man! _

Standing a little straighter, Salazar sauntered the rest of the way to the dungeons. He was being ridiculous, of course. If Godric refused to come to him, then he, Salazar, would have to confront Godric. Yes, that was the solution.

_Brave like a lion indeed,_ Salazar thought with a dark chuckle as he opened the door to his chambers. Shaking his head, he headed toward his trunk where he kept supplies for his potions. As it was winter and the students were catching more and more colds, the hospital wing was dangerously low on medical potions. Salazar had taken it upon himself to brew these potions long ago, as he was clearly the best Potions Master of the founders four.

Grabbing his cauldron, Salazar got right to work on a Pepperup Potion, which would, according to Rowena, work wonders on a terrible cold. After rummaging through the trunk for a moment, Salazar pulled out a jar of asphodel and Doxy eggs among other ingredients he would need for the Draught. But as he was lighting the fire underneath his cauldron, there came a knock at the wooden door.

Cursing silently, he allowed his Legilimency to reach out beyond the confines of his quarters in order to see who was there.

"You may enter, Helga," he called after a moment.

The door opened and in entered none other than Helga Hufflepuff. At the moment, she looked less than pleased.

"Salazar, how many times have I told you that I hate being a pawn for your Legilimency?"

"Far more than I am willing to remember, dear Helga," Salazar smirked. "And to what do I owe your presence in my lowly dungeons? It is not often you grace my quarters with your presence."

"Godric has sent me to tell you that-"

"If Godric needs to speak to me, he will come to me himself," Salazar snapped, his previous smirk replaced by a dark sneer. "I am tired of him being so childish as to resort to sending messengers to give me news. If Godric is as worthy of the daring lion as his symbol as he thinks he is, he will face me _himself!_"

Helga stared at Salazar with a slack jaw. His grey eyes were blazing and his nostrils flared, which was never a good sign. Helga was suddenly very afraid for Godric. If he dared speak to Salazar, something awful was going to happen. And what of Rowena? What would happen to her if Salazar tore Godric's mind to shreds with Legilimency, as he had done to others on several occasions? Whose side would she take?

Realizing that she hadn't responded, Helga asked, "Would you like for me to tell him this?" Perhaps her voice had betrayed how frightened she was, because Salazar softened.

"Yes," he said. "Tell him that if he needs for me to know about something, he should come to me himself."

"I will," she whispered.

* * *

"He said _what?_"

"I really do think he's right. You _have_ been avoiding him lately. How could he not take that as an offense?"

Godric was furious. So furious in fact, that he was pacing, which was something he never did. How dare Salazar openly defy him? This was all just a part of his scheme to rid the school of the Muggleborns and take over. And to think he had the audacity to try and manipulate Rowena! Salazar was proving himself less and less trustworthy in Godric's eyes.

"How can you be siding with him, Helga? I thought you said that something must be done!"

"And I still do believe something should be done. And that something, Godric, is for you to talk to him." Godric glared at her. Helga was missing the point. He was refusing to see Salazar personally for his safety's sake. Salazar would easily shred Godric's mind to bits if something went wrong.

"Listen to me, Godric," Helga said softly, "I know you fear what could happen if you confronted Salazar in his current state, but I implore you to see reason! The two of you have been comrades for years. Surely this one disagreement will not sever your friendship forever?"

Groaning, Godric ceased his pacing. Helga was right, in a way. Salazar and he had been the best of friends since before Hogwarts had been even a thought. They had practiced their magic together as children. When they had been discovered, they had escaped mobs of angry Muggles together. And while Salazar and he had different views when it came to Muggles, they had never allowed it to interfere with their friendship.

"Perhaps," Godric said slowly, "perhaps you have a point. I shall speak to Salazar tomorrow, when he has probably calmed himself."

Helga smiled. "Thank you, Godric," she said, giving his hand a quick squeeze, "that is all I ask."

"And hopefully when I speak with him, my suspicions will have been proved wrong. Thank you, Helga. You have helped me put things in perspective. Now if you will excuse me, I must go find Rowena."

* * *

Rowena stared at Godric with suspicious eyes. Only yesterday he had been going on about how Salazar was a danger to the school and its inhabitants. Now, he was stating that he was wrong (which was something else that he didn't do too often), and that he was going to speak with Salazar the next day. Something didn't seem right.

"And what has caused you to come to this conclusion, Godric?" she asked coldly. Rowena had not forgotten about him calling her a Seer.

"Helga spoke with me about it. I was wrong to mistrust Salazar without speaking to him first."

"You certainly were," Rowena's voice did not soften, sending chills up and down Godric's spine. "And may I be so bold as to ask what you sent Helga to tell Salazar in the first place?"

"I merely wished to know whether or not the medical potions were ready." This answer infuriated Rowena.

"So you couldn't spare a moment of your precious time to go down to the dungeons and ask him yourself?" Venom seemed to shoot out of Rowena's mouth as she spoke. "Instead, you resorted to send _Helga _to the dungeons, which you know perfectly well she despises, to ask him of _medical potions_?"

Godric was shocked. He had never seen Rowena so angry. Her tone would have frightened him had he not already been accused of being a coward.

"Rowena, listen to me-"

"No, Godric. _You _listen to _me_." Godric was too taken aback to retort. "You will go down to the dungeons _this instant_ and speak to Salazar. And I hope for your sake he has calmed himself."


	6. Chapter 6 The Birth of the Monster

**A/N  
**I know in COS the entrance to the chamber is in a sink, but do you REALLY think they had sinks way back when the founders were around? I didn't think so. Enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

Salazar's eyes snapped fire. And why shouldn't they? Godric had only insulted him by questioning his loyalties. But all the same, Godric had to take a breath to steady himself when he saw his comrade's usually pale eyes glow with flecks of…_green?_

"What do you want, Gryffindor?"

The use of his surname startled Godric. It suddenly occurred to him how deeply he had cut Salazar. Accusing him of trying to take over the school they had built together? Upsetting the witch he was quite possibly in love with? Godric considered himself lucky that Salazar didn't strike him dead where he stood.

"I have come, Salazar, to beg your pardon. I was out of line."

At this Salazar sneered darkly. Godric felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"How very noble of you. Tell me, did this occur to you before or after you went to Rowena?" Godric was stunned.

"H-how did you…?"

"She flooed me. She looked about ready to hex the first living thing that came in her path." Salazar chuckled evilly as he said this, sending shivers up and down Godric's spine. But instead of cowering like he knew he wanted to do, Godric stood his ground, for he had a point to make.

"Salazar, it was not my intent to insult you. I know now that I was out of line with my actions, and I deeply regret them. Surely you understand? I was merely trying to keep the school safe."

"Safe from _what_, Gryffindor? Me?" Salazar's voice got dangerously low, only to rise again. "By insulting me, trying to use Rowena against me, and driving Helga against me, you were trying to protect the _school? _This is an outrage!" Taking several deep breaths, Salazar managed to regain his composure before saying, "It matters not what you _tried _to do. All that matters is what I'm going to do now. You thought I was a danger to the filthy _mudbloods_ you call students before? I will see to it personally that no child guilty of impurity set foot within this school. And as for the ones already hear, you can be damn sure they shall be gone within the month. Of this, Gryffindor, you have my word."

And with that, Salazar slammed the door in the face of a very frightened Godric.

* * *

Midnight was approaching fast. Salazar knew he had to make haste, lest he be caught. He hadn't bothered to tell Rowena of his plan, for he knew she would disapprove, and her disapproval was the one thing that would put Salazar's plan to a screeching halt. _Face it, Slytherin. You love her. _Salazar would often have to sigh in agreement with his thoughts at that. But not tonight. Tonight, he couldn't afford to make a sound. With Merlin as his witness, he would keep his word to Godric, and this was the only way he knew how without Rowena finding out.

As he approached the girls' lavatory, Salazar began to have second thoughts. What if Rowena found out about his plan after all? Would she hate him for what he was about to do? Would she understand? Salazar didn't bother to think on the subject any further, for he had reached the special wall. Immediately, Salazar felt the cold, reptilian sensation he experienced whenever he was able to speak Parseltongue. He welcomed the metalic taste of blood on his tongue, for he knew he would need it for his mission tonight.

_"Open," _the great wizard said in Parseltongue. The wall, which had been engraved with tiny slythering serpents slowly opened inwards for its master. After looking around to make sure no one was watching, Salazar walked through the opening. The wall shut again.

"_Lumos._"

The tip of Salazar's wand illuminated, revealing a dark tunnel. There was no turning back now. _I'm sorry Rowena, _he thought, and he walked down the tunnel, wand in the air, hoping that his task would be completed by morning.

Eventually, (it was difficult to say how long it had been) Salazar reached a small, wooden door. There were serpents on this too, but they were metal and stood up on the door, rather than being engraved into it.

_"Open, for your master has returned." _His little speech caused the metal serpents to wind themselvs in an entrancing fashion. Soon, there was a great clicking sound, as though someone had just turned a key in the door. It swung open, revealing a damp chamber. Salazar scrambled inside.

Approaching the center of the chamber, Salazar withdrew a chicken's egg from one of his robe pockets, and a toad from the other. A flick of his wand, and a small fire roared within the chamber, casting an eerie glow on the damp walls. Another flick, and a small cauldren appeared next to it. Kneeling, Salazar placed the egg delicately into the cauldren, and then the toad on top of it. Knowing that he hadn't much time, Salazar placed the cauldren over the flames a little more roughly than he should have. But no matter. The flames would quicken the incubation, and his task would near its completion.

Suddenly, the egg began to crack. Salazar looked carefully into the cauldren. He had to see his success with his own eyes before he could rest easily. And there it was. Slithering away from the egg shells and the dead toad was a tiny basilisk. Relief washed over Salazar.

_"Can you hear me?" _he asked it, careful not to look directly into its eyes.

_"Yes, master. What is your bidding?" _

_"Nothing. You are too little. But when you have grown larger, I shall give you your task, and the school shall be pure again."_


	7. Chapter 7 Spawn of Impurity, Beware

_Six Months Later_

"Godric! Oh, my goodness, Godric come quickly!"

"What is it, Helga?"

"Rowena, find Godric. Something terrible has happened. One of Godric's students is dead!"

The force of the statement struck Rowena, even as she raced through the corridors, looking for Godric. Dead? What could possibly have happened that would have resulted in the death of a student? Had there been an accident? Had they been dueling? If so, they surely weren't alone. Why hadn't someone come for help, even if expulsion awaited them? Something didn't add up, Rowena decided as she skidded to a halt in front of Godric's chambers. Memories of her previous visit to this area of the castle embarrassed Rowena, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside. There were more important things to deal with at the moment than the management of her temper.

She knocked on the door. After a moment, Godric poked his head outside the door, surprised at his visitor.

"Rowena," he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He too obviously remembered her last visit.

"Enough formalities, Godric. Something is terribly wrong. Helga has found a student of yours _dead._"

Godric was hurrying down the corridors before Rowena had time to draw breath, though she could hardly blame him. If it had been one of _her_ students, anyone who stood in her way would be on the receiving end of a very nasty, if not fatal, hex.

As she raced back to Helga and the dead child, Rowena idly wondered where Salazar was. It wasn't like him to go missing like this, especially during an emergency. On the other hand, he had been rather distant over the past few months. Rowena had even had to cover for him when he was unable to attend on of his classes, which certainly wasn't like him. And whenever she attempted to approach the subject, Salazar would simply shake his head and say that everything would turn out right in the end.

Rowena didn't get an opportunity to think about the subject again while she, Helga, and Godric examined the body. The student was second year Pamona Scott, a muggleborn, Helga found out after searching through her files. The cause of death was, as of yet, undetermined, but all three of the professors noted the look of pure terror on the little girl's face. Since Dark magic was not taught at the school, Rowena determined that a student was not responsible for young Pamona's death. This remained a topic of interest to the rest of the students, even after the body was returned to the young girl's distraught parents. Rumors were flying about so fast that no one was quite sure what the truth was.

* * *

No one, that is, except Salazar.

_"Have I done well, master?" _The basilisk asked. Salazar was spending almost every night inside his hidden chamber; the Chamber of Secrets, as he often called it. There was much comfort to be found within its walls. The knowledge that he was keeping his promise to Godric and purifying the school of filthy Muggle spawn warmed Salazar to his very magical core. He knew that Rowena would never approve, however, and this bothered him. But somehow, Salazar felt that he was doing all this _for _her, and as long as that was the case, every filthy mudblood in the school would perish.

_"Yes, my pet. You have completed the first step in the purification of Hogwarts." _

On that note, Salazar took his leave. Yes, the first step was complete. The next step was to give the mudbloods a fair warning. That is, after all, what _purebloods_ should do in battle: attack and give the enemy an opportunity to escape.

Salazar crept down the corridors until he reached the Great Hall. Taking his wand from the pocket of his velvet robes, he spelled out his message on the great stone wall, all the better for everyone to see on the morrow. There would be much commotion among the students, Salazar knew, and he fought the urge to tell his students that they more than likely had nothing to fear. He felt terribly guilty about worrying the pureblood students, for they would be his equals when they became of age. Still, it would not be wise to give the students too much information. Godric and Helga were, after all, not trustworthy.

But what about Rowena? Surely _she_ needed to know?

_No, _Salazar thought. _I shall not kill her students. They mean too much to her for me to destroy._

When Salazar finished writing his message to the rest of the school, he gave a sharp nod, turned on his heel, and returned to his quarters in the dungeons for a much needed, and well earned night's rest.

* * *

Godric's morning went from bad to worse. He woke late and scurried about his quarters looking for his wand before he realized that it was Sunday and he didn't have to teach a class. Disgruntled, he found his wand and made his way down to the Great Hall. He was still a bit distraught about the death of Pamona Scott. She had been a very talented witch and Godric wanted nothing more than to have whatever killed her, whether it be human or beast, slaughtered. Therefore, it didn't make him feel much better when he found what appeared to be the entire school huddled around one particular area of the Great Hall.

"Out of my way," the Scottish man barked. The sea of students parted, revealing the most disturbing thing Godric had ever seen. On the wall, written in what appeared to be blood, was a message.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened.  
Spawn of impurity, beware._

Godric opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He tried again with the same affect. There were no words to describe this...thing. Whoever was responsible for yesterday's death had obviously written this on the wall. The question, was who?

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Helga and Rowena helped Godric clean the bloody message from the wall, an Salazar was no where to be found. Where the bloody hell was he, anyway?


End file.
